


Guardian Angel

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya's house gets broken into, and when Ren steps in as his savior, Tokiya finds that it's impossible to get Ren off of his back.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 5





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i was mostly asleep writing this ;;; so hopefully it turned out okay
> 
> it's also sort of a modern royalty au? i don't know this fic didn't go anywhere that I thought it would but its been a WIP for way too long at this point
> 
> WARNINGS ; injuries, guns and implied sexual content

Tokiya was a noble. At the age of sixteen, his mother had passed and his father had left and Tokiya was in charge of the house. 

Two years later, he had nearly died. 

Tokiya’s family was very wealthy, and he had been left in a nice estate with workers and servants and chefs and a large inheritance, but as an eighteen year old kid, that made him a target. And Tokiya hadn’t been raised in any way set to defend himself and he had no guards because he wasn’t a royal and before his mother had passed they _weren’t_ a target. 

If a passerby hadn’t seen the men enter Tokiya’s estate, Tokiya would likely be dead. 

Tokiya had been found, quickly, despite trying to hide. Tokiya had never been very good at hide and seek as a child. Tokiya had been tied down and beat, because the men wanted to know exactly where the inheritance was. Tokiya wasn’t stupid enough to keep it in his home, of course, but when Tokiya insisted it was at the bank they hadn’t believed him. Tokiya had no other answers to give, and he paid for it.

Tokiya didn’t often interact with others, and he had been homeschooled. He rarely leaves his home now that he lives alone, and that kept him out of trouble. Tokiya had never been hit before and it _hurt_. 

Tokiya sees the new man enter silently, but he doesn’t react. As far as he knows, this man is with the others. 

What Tokiya _hadn’t_ expected was for the man to sneak behind the others and knock one of them out. 

The other two turn, but despite their weapons- both knives, the newest man takes care of them quickly. The man was dressed in a loose shirt and tight pants, his long hair pulled up into a hastily tied high ponytail. It was a pretty orange color that Tokiya hadn’t often seen. 

Despite seemingly having been saved, Tokiya is terrified when the man picks up one of the knives and approaches Tokiya. 

Tokiya had really tried not to cry, but he was in pain. His entire face hurt, especially his nose, and he thinks his lip was split. His wrists burned from being tied with the rough rope and he had a few shallow cuts on his throat from the men dragging the knife across his skin. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Tokiya begs, his voice shaking. The man makes a noise, something that almost sounds _amused_. The man’s knee lands on the chair in between Tokiya’s legs, and he leans over the chair. Tokiya’s nose nearly brushes the man’s chest where it’s bared from his mostly unbuttoned shirt. The man cuts the rope from Tokiya’s wrists and drops the knife, but when he pulls back, his knee remains on the chair. He takes Tokiya’s chin. 

“You poor thing.” The man purrs. It sounds almost predatory. Tokiya just stares up at him with wide, shiny eyes. The man leans forward, his face close to Tokiya’s. Maybe too close. Tokiya’s heart is pounding and he can’t think so he can’t tell. “We should get you all cleaned up.” 

“Who are you?” Tokiya’s voice is so soft.

The man grins, and it’s a rather teasing expression- certainly smug. “Call me your Guardian Angel.” He winks, finally pulling back. “I’m Ren.”

Ren. It was a name Tokiya would never forget. 

That day, Ren had tied up the men that had broken in and had been extremely insistent of helping Tokiya bandage and clean the blood off of himself. When Ren left, Tokiya hadn’t expected to see him again. 

Ren had come by the next day. 

From that point on, Tokiya felt that Ren was there more than he wasn’t. 

“You’re… back?” Tokiya had gotten nervous when a knock had sounded on his door, and then confused, when he saw his previous savior, who proceeds to just walk into his home. 

“You’re not trying to kick me out, are you?” Ren grins. 

“No? I just… am not sure why you’re here.” 

This time, Ren laughs, and even through Tokiya’s confusion, he can’t deny it’s a nice sound. Even at his expense. “Consider this your way of paying me back.”

“I… are you looking for money?”

Ren’s smile fades, replaced by an almost curious look. His head tilts. “No. Nothing like that. I want you to pay me in your company.”

“I’m not sure I understand. If you didn’t save me for money, why did you help me?”

“I don’t need money.” Ren waves his hand dismissively. “I come from a noble family, too. I came to help because I make it a habit to help a damsel in distress.”

That one makes Tokiya huff, a brief wave of irritation crossing him. “I was no _damsel_.”

“Oh?” Tokiya finally closes his door as Ren makes his way further into Tokiya’s home.

“I’m not.” Tokiya snaps. He sighs, trying to release some of his anger. “But for being in a noble family you certainly don’t dress _or_ act like one.”

“Ouch.” Ren’s hand moves to his chest as he drops himself onto Tokiya’s couch, but it’s clearly playful. Ren crosses his legs, his ankle resting on his knee. “But trust me…”

“Tokiya.” He sighs. 

“Toki.” That wasn’t what Tokiya said- but Ren keeps talking before Tokiya can correct him. “I am very much a noble. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Jinguji name?”

“ _You’re_ a Jinguji?” Tokiya asks, a bit more incredulously than he had meant to. 

Ren laughs. “The youngest son.”

“How on Earth did a noble take out three armed men?”

“We’ve clearly grown up very differently.” Ren’s air had actually changed a bit, in answering this question. Tokiya thinks he can see some clarity- some seriousness, in Ren’s eyes. “I was put into all sorts of classes to keep me out of trouble. Not that it ever worked- but I’ve done plenty of physical classes. Fighting ones. It’s easy.”

Tokiya huffs again. “If it were _easy_ I wouldn’t have ended up in that situation.”

Ren grins. “If you hadn’t ended in that situation, I’d have no excuse to finally go bother the elusive Ichinose son.”

“So you did know my name.”

Ren’s grin remains in place, and Tokiya just sighs. He sits down in a chair, sitting stiffly. He was still in a decent amount of pain. 

“So what is your plan?”

“I’m going to spend time here with you until I get bored.” Ren shrugs, his grin dying into a smirk. “Or until you fall for me.”

Tokiya had rolled his eyes. 

A few months later, the latter happens. Tokiya wakes up with Ren next to him in his bed, both men naked. 

“I can’t believe I’ve done this.”

“I know for a fact that I’m great in bed, Toki.” Ren’s voice is teasing. “Don’t tell me you were disappointed?”

Tokiya goes a bit red, clicking his tongue. “I meant the confession Ren.”

Ren chuckles, turning to his side to pull Tokiya closer. “I thought it was cute.”

“It was cheesy.” Tokiya argues. “And it’s a miracle I managed to even get it out.”

‘You were struggling there for a moment.” Ren laughs. It’s different than the laughs he gave Tokiya when they first met, because those laughs were always so tainted- unlike this one. This one was bright and unrestrained and it was a sound Tokiya truly enjoyed hearing.

Tokiya turns in Ren’s arms, to face his chest, and he wraps his leg around Ren’s hip, pulling him closer. “Is this right?” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” When Tokiya’s leg begins to retract, Ren’s hand drops, holding onto Tokiya’s thigh to keep him close. “Talk to me, baby.”

Tokiya doesn’t know what he feels. It’s like emotions flood through him, especially at Ren’s pet name. “I… we’re two boys. And you’ve virtually hired _yourself_ \- aren’t I technically your boss?”

Ren sighs, particularly at that last point. Ren had assigned himself as Tokiya’s protector. Tokiya would consider it a bodyguard, but Ren had insisted that he was Tokiya’s “Guardian Angel” which made Tokiya roll his eyes every time. “You have to pay me before you become my boss, Toki.” Ren’s teasing tone doesn’t last long before he sighs again. “And you like me, yes?”

“I’ve told you I do.”

“Then that’s what matters.”

Tokiya sighs, but he ducks his head. He tries to make it subtle, but Ren realizes that he’s moved his forehead nearer to Ren’s mouth, and Ren uses the opportunity to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. 

That night had happened nearly two years ago. Ren had started living with Tokiya before that, and over the course of the last two years Tokiya often tried to convince Ren that he didn’t need to be Tokiya’s bodyguard. 

That’s where he found himself now. At this point, it felt scripted. 

“Ren, I’m really not that problematic or important enough to need a guard.”

“Tokiya.” Ren had grown more and more insistent as time passed that he was right in his wish to protect Tokiya. Tokiya’s arguments only seemed to further Ren’s opinion. “You’re terrified to leave the house. In the years that I’ve lived here, I think we’ve gone out less than a total of ten times and you’ve been terrified every time.”

It wasn’t a lie. There was a mix of fear from the group that had attacked Tokiya- because they were a _group_. It was a group of thieves that Tokiya was positive had it out for him, now that they had failed in robbing him. And Tokiya wasn’t sure how he was _meant_ to act, in public, as a noble. He had a lot of questions and no one to answer them- because Ren certainly didn’t live the way most nobles did. “...I get out.” Tokiya finally mumbles.

That, also, wasn’t a lie. Tokiya actually had a motorcycle. It’s something he had bought shortly after his mother had died. A secret interest. Ren’s face becomes a bit guarded at Tokiya’s expression. “Toki- What do you mean?”

The bike did make Ren a bit nervous- and it was less of the bike and more of how Tokiya rode it. Tokiya never told Ren that he was leaving to go for a ride. Tokiya didn’t actually have the proper bike riding equipment, and he liked to ride late at night. Tokiya often stuck on the safer side of things, but when it came to his personal safety, Ren noticed that Tokiya wasn’t nearly as strict. Ren’s eyes narrow when Tokiya shifts, and then Tokiya sighs, closing his eyes as he speaks. “I’ve been going out for rides at night sometimes.”

“ _Tokiya_.”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya insists. “I come back every night I go to ride.”

“That bike doesn’t have a light on it.” Ren scolds. “And I’m going to say that it’s safe to assume that you haven’t gotten any better fitting clothing for it, either.”

Tokiya’s silence is an answer in itself. 

“If you must ride, Toki, just please take the proper precautions. I just ask that you ride it during the day until you get the light fixed, you let me _know_ when you are and if you really want to ride, we need to pick you up _something_ to keep you safe while you do. Do you even own a _helmet_?” 

Tokiya frowns, and Ren moves closer, to slide his arms around Tokiya’s waist. “Why don’t we get out of the house? We could even bring your bike with us and see about getting it a light. I won’t let anything happen.”

“You’re not in control of that.” Tokiya mumbles, but he does lean into Ren’s chest. “...I don’t really want to go out.” Tokiya admits quietly. 

Ren sighs, his hand running up and down Tokiya’s back. He presses a kiss to Tokiya’s neck. “Alright, Toki. But no riding the bike until you can ride it safely. I’m glad it’s something you like doing but it’s dangerous the way you’re doing it.”

“You’re allowed to _only_ be my partner, you know.” Tokiya’s voice is too sharp. “You don’t need to be my bodyguard, too.”

“This one goes further.” Ren says softly. “Of course I want to keep you safe- but that’s not just because I’m trying to be your protector. It’s because I _am_ your partner. And I care about your wellbeing.”

Tokiya quiets down, setting his head on Ren’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Ren’s voice softens. “I won’t make you get out today- but I’ll keep you safe, baby. I want you to feel like you can leave your own house. You can’t be happy- even if you do get outside on your bike sometimes. I want to walk the streets with you- or to go eat out together. We can visit some shops.”

“I don’t know.” Tokiya says softly. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll talk about this again later.” Ren’s voice sounds genuinely sad, but he relents. “But I hope you consider. I just want the best for you.”

Tokiya tries to avoid the subject of going out- but Ren does start following Tokiya if he gets out of the bed at night. 

_”I’ll let you ride your motorcycle, but not like this. Not when you’re not doing it safely.”_

Tokiya hadn’t rode his bike in quite some time and it really was taking a toll on his mood. A lot of days, he won’t even get out of bed. 

“Come on, darling. You’ve been in bed for two days straight.” Ren sits himself on Tokiya’s side of the bed, running a tanned hand through Tokiya’s tangled, dark hair. 

“What is there to even do? I have no priorities.”

Ren gets quiet for a long moment. “Get up and take a shower. I have something that I’m going to teach you.”

Tokiya might have denied it, but it was clear that Ren wouldn’t accept that. It’s a bit begrudging, but Tokiya finally sits up. Ren only moves when he’s sure that Tokiya’s getting up, but he stays in the room as Tokiya washes himself up. His eyes stay on Tokiya when Tokiya leaves to get dressed. 

Tokiya’s shame in front of Ren was nonexistent at this point. When Tokiya only ever had Ren, there weren’t many things to do after a while- but sleeping together was something that never really got old. 

“ _You’re_ unhappy.” Tokiya mumbles, stilling as he comes to the realization. “Is that why you’re always so insistent I leave? You’re not a prisoner here, Ren. You can leave, you know.”

“I don’t know in just what way you’re implying Toki- but I can’t. I’m not leaving _you_ , and I know well enough that you wouldn’t handle being home alone well.”

“You don’t know that. You never leave.”

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving you. If you’re afraid to go outside _with_ me, why would you feel any safer in your home alone?”

“You’re not my bodyguard.” Tokiya snaps. “I don’t know why you think I need you to be that, but I don’t! Just… leave! Go. Go spend a night somewhere else. I’ll be fine.”

“Is that really what you want, Tokiya?” Ren’s voice drops. He’s watching Tokiya with a grim expression. 

“It is. Leave.”

Ren frowns, but Tokiya can see the hurt in his eyes. Tokiya averts his gaze so that he can stay angry. 

“I’ll… be back tomorrow, then.” Ren’s voice is soft. He does wait a few seconds, to see if Tokiya might change his mind but he doesn’t. 

Tokiya doesn’t move until Ren is out of the room. He stays still a few minutes longer than that, too, but he can hear his front door close. He can hear it lock. 

Ren was right, of course. Tokiya didn’t like being alone. He felt positive that he’d be a target, being here all by himself. And Tokiya knew Ren. Ren liked being needed. It was why Ren had never taught Tokiya how to fight- because Ren could fight _for_ him. Tokiya is trying desperately to push off his growing guilt and to hold onto his anger but it’s already gone. Tokiya considers just getting back into bed, but he instead chooses to walk around his house. 

He isn’t sure why. Maybe he’s trying to see if Ren tricked him and didn’t really leave.

That thought sends something that’s almost unease through his stomach, and his voice is soft when he calls out Ren’s name. 

“Ren?”

Tokiya thinks his voice might even shake a bit- but it’s hard to tell, with the way his voice echos through the otherwise empty house. 

Tokiya is really overwhelmed with guilt when he enters a room with an already opened door and sees an empty dartboard- six darts, three red and three yellow, laid on a table. There was tea set up- a cold kind, but with a side of honey. Tokiya finds an empty chair in the room and lets himself slump down into it. 

What an ass he was. 

Tokiya didn’t even understand why it irked him so much, to have Ren label himself as Tokiya’s defender. Tokiya had only ever been attacked once, for God’s sake. Why was he even still fearful? And Ren wasn’t wrong, either. The longer that Tokiya stayed in his home, the worse that his depression was getting. That’s what led to this. 

Tokiya sits there for a long hour, at least, jumping at every sound- most of them in his own head. Tokiya then begins shifting, moving to hang his head for a long moment before he closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. He finally stands, to move to the set up table of darts and tea. He doesn’t touch the tea. He feels too sick to even consider it. He takes one of the red darts in his hand, turning it over. It had a heavy metal needle on the end, to stick into the bristle dartboard, but the plastic on this specific one was bent a bit. The last time Tokiya and Ren had played, Tokiya had held the dart wrong and had accidentally bent it, just a bit. He had panicked a bit, but Ren had calmed him, assuring him that it wasn’t bad enough to be unusable. 

Tokiya slips it into his pocket and begins to make his way through the house. 

He jumps when he steps on uneven patches of floor. 

Tokiya knows that Ren is hurt, but he wonders if Ren is angry, too. Tokiya wasn’t justified in snapping at him. Especially not when Ren had set up something special to try to make Tokiya happy. Tokiya was probably being ridiculous, refusing to go outside with Ren- but Ren never complained. He never forced Tokiya, or left Tokiya alone. Not until Tokiya demanded that he did. 

Tokiya was already regretting that decision, too. 

Ren _had_ locked the front door, but Tokiya unlocks it to slip outside. 

Tokiya can feel his heart hammering in his chest, even as he closes the door and locks it himself, his key tucked in his pocket. Tokiya can only guess where Ren is going to be- and his first guess is the Jinguji household.

It’s freezing outside. There’s snow on the ground and Tokiya is in a short-sleeved shirt and some thin sweatpants, the first things that he had grabbed from his closet after forcing Ren out. Tokiya doesn’t turn back around- though he feels even colder from fear. He must look suspicious, continuously glancing over his shoulder the way that he is. 

It’s a fifteen minute walk to the Jinguji estate that takes at least a half an hour after Tokiya gets lost on his way there. Tokiya hesitates at first, but he eventually lifts his hand to ring the doorbell. He can’t hear it, from wherever it goes off inside of the estate, but a butler is quick to open the door. Tokiya was able to make his way through the already partially opened gates. 

“Is R-Ren here?” Tokiya wishes he could keep his teeth from chattering, but it’s an effort made in vain. 

Tokiya lucks out, because the butler nods. “Please, step into the foyer.”

Tokiya shakes his head. “I’m s-s-sorry. I’d ra-ather wait out h-here.” 

The butler seems almost a bit suspicious, and Tokiya can’t blame him. Tokiya showed up, very dressed down and not at all dressed for the weather and came asking for Ren- a man who was very, very rarely ever at this estate. “What is your name, sir?”

“T-Tokiya.” Tokiya doesn’t add ‘Ichinose’. If it were known that he was a noble, he may be treated differently, and Tokiya wasn’t interested in that. He just wanted to apologize and go home. 

He wasn’t expecting to leave with Ren. But he needed to apologize, anyways. The guilt was really starting to eat at him, because Ren didn’t deserve Tokiya’s attitude. 

It doesn’t take very long for the door to open again and it’s clear that Ren had been fast on the way to the door. Ren looks almost angry, reaching out for Tokiya. Tokiya steps back, and he shakes his head. 

“Tokiya- it’s far too cold for you to be outside without a jacket.” Ren scolds. 

“It’s f-fine. I’m g-g-going to g-go back. I needed t-to ap-apologize.” Tokiya bows his head. “I’m so-” Tokiya is cut off, because while his head had been ducked, Ren had made another grab for him and had managed to get hold. 

“You can apologize when you can speak properly. It’s a miracle you’re even standing right now.”

“It’s… n-not the cold. I-it’s fin-”

“It’s _not_ fine, Tokiya.” Ren cuts him off again, pulling Tokiya inside and closing the door. “I think there’s a fire going in the drawing room. I’ll be bringing you in there.” 

Tokiya stays quiet, but Ren is fast to lead him into a very warm room. Tokiya hesitates near the couch, debating on whether to sit or not- but Ren moves an arm chair a bit closer to the fire and then forces Tokiya down into it. 

“Stay here.” Ren’s voice is still scolding. Tokiya just keeps his head lowered. 

When Ren comes back, several minutes later, he’s carrying a cup and saucer in one hand and a blanket in the other. He holds the tea out to Tokiya- and just continues to when Tokiya doesn’t take it at first. When Tokiya finally does, Ren unfolds the blanket to drape it over Tokiya. 

“If this isn’t enough to warm you, I’ll draw you a bath when you’re done.” Ren crouches down in front of Tokiya, setting his hands down on Tokiya’s knees. “This was dangerous, Toki. What would you have done if I had gone somewhere else? You’re not dressed for the weather at all, and you’ve hardly been outside enough to know any directions. I have a phone, Tokiya, and you know my number.” 

“I-I’ve apologized. I just w-want to go home.”

Ren’s expression softens, but not into anything particularly better. Because his worried anger is now turning into only worry. “I told you that I would be back tomorrow. And you had my number. Toki, why did you walk all the way here?”

“You were r-right.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. “I didn’t f-f-feel safe by myself. And I felt bad.”

Ren sighs, lifting his hand to Tokiya’s face for a few seconds. It’s warm- it feels like fire against Tokiya’s frozen skin. He’s already getting sore and tired from his shaking. 

“I f-forgot that I could ca-all. I p-p-panicked.” 

Ren’s frown seems to be permanently in place. “I’m not letting you back alone, Toki. When you’re warm enough, I’m willing to bundle you up and go back- or I’ll let you stay here until we can go back tomorrow, but I’m not going to leave you alone again.”

“R-Re-” Ren’s fingertips place themselves over Tokiya’s lips to silence him. 

“Going outside isn’t necessarily dangerous. I don’t want this to make you feel like you’re right about never wanting to leave- but it _is_ dangerous to go out in the snow in what you’re wearing now, and you’re taking an unnecessary risk, wandering around unfamiliar areas entirely alone. And if you’ve really come to apologize- don’t turn around and try to push me out again. Your apology won’t mean much if you just keep doing what you’re telling me you’re sorry about.” Ren settles on his knees so that he can bring both of his hands up to cup Tokiya’s face. “Things can get hard, Toki- I’m not perfect. I’m not expecting you to be perfect, either. But I’m just trying my hardest to keep you safe and happy. Now I’m done distracting you. Drink your tea before it cools down.”

Tokiya does. It stops some of his shaking- the kind that really was just cold, but his paranoia is still heavily settled in his stomach and Ren is still dissatified with how cold Tokiya is to the touch.

“We’re staying here tonight. But I’m drawing you a bath.”

Tokiya just stays quiet- but when Ren tries to leave, Tokiya tries to follow. Ren gives in, letting Tokiya join him, and he leads him into a bathroom. The tub is small, but after Ren draws Tokiya a very warm bath, Ren joins Tokiya _in_ the bath, holding him tightly. There’s nothing sexual to it- Ren just wraps his arms around Tokiya. 

“You’re still shaking.” Ren mumbles. 

“It’s not cold.” Tokiya says weakly. 

Ren sighs. “We need to start getting you outside of the house. But not like this. Not by yourself in freezing temperature. But the next nice day out, we’re getting out of your house. ...It breaks my heart, to see you terrified like this. I just wish you had called.”

Tokiya quiets back down, but he lets Ren hold Tokiya to his chest. Tokiya ends up falling asleep before the water cools- and he doesn’t wake up until the next day, changed and in an unfamiliar bed, Ren still asleep beside him. Tokiya feels sore and unwell. 

He spends three days at the Jinguji estate. 

Ren catches on immediately, as soon as he wakes up, that Tokiya wasn’t feeling well, and he forces Tokiya to stay inside and in bed, caring for him until the weather was warm enough to walk back and until Tokiya didn’t feel like complete garbage. 

Tokiya was still tense on the walk back- even with Ren. And it turns out that he’s right to be, because they aren’t quite back before they’re approached by three people. Ren had moved, but not in time to keep Tokiya from getting a fist to the jaw, stumbling back into an alleyway. 

Ren doesn’t get a hit on any of the men, too concerned with Tokiya, following after him and protecting Tokiya with his body. It means that Ren stays between Tokiya and the gun that one of the men draws- trying to aim at Tokiya but settling for Ren. 

“Get outta here, kid.” The man with the gun says. “We’re only interested in the guy behind ya.”

“In your dreams.” Ren spits, turning around to better body block Tokiya. 

Tokiya’s head is spinning and his heart is pounding- but he’s wearing the sweatpants that he was wearing when he arrived at the Jinguji estate and that’s enough to help him start to form a plan. Tokiya isn’t stopped by Ren, because Ren doesn’t expect Tokiya to duck under his arm- and the man _does_ shoot, but Tokiya manages to just barely avoid the bullet- turned to hit Tokiya, and aimed away from Ren. Tokiya manages to stab the dart into the man’s shoulder, as hard as he can. 

He keeps running. 

He’s hurt the only man that had seemed to be armed, and Tokiya can hear the bullets from behind him, clearly aimed at _him_. Ren may have tried to be his protector, but Tokiya prefers this. Even with the fear flooding through his body, he realizes that Ren was willing to die for Tokiya and Tokiya didn’t want that. Tokiya didn’t want Ren as his protector and this was why. 

Tokiya didn’t deserve any of this- but Ren deserved it even less. These men weren’t even after Ren. Ren didn’t deserve to get hurt, trying to protect Tokiya. 

Tokiya isn’t sure how he loses them, but he does. He’s sore, and tired, and he thinks he scratched up his legs a bit when he launched himself over a fence- but there are no more gunshots, or footsteps, or figures running too close for comfort. Tokiya finally relaxes, slumping against the wall of a building. Tokiya only had a house phone, so there wasn’t anything on him that he could use to contact Ren. Tokiya had successfully lost _Ren_ , too. 

Or so he thought. 

Ren had been following the group (which had been stopped by a group of police, rather than Tokiya fully losing them), and while Ren may not have known exactly where Tokiya was, he knew the general location. It took him the better part of twenty minutes to track Tokiya down, but Tokiya can immediately see the look of relief on Ren’s face- and then the rage. 

Ren drops to his knees besides Tokiya, and before Tokiya can register Ren’s hands on him, his face is pressed to Ren’s chest and Ren is cradling his head. 

“Don’t you _dare_ leave my sight again, Tokiya Ichinose.” Ren’s grip is just careful enough to keep from being painful but it seems to take some restraint on Ren’s part. “I thought I lost you. God- I thought you were gone. Are you hurt? Did he get you?” 

“I’m fine.” Tokiya’s reassurance is weak. “I’m not hurt. I’m fine. He didn’t get me.”

“I’m livid with you right now.” Ren’s voice breaks, but he manages to regain it. “I don’t know what I would have done had your plan not worked. That was so risky, Tokiya- I don’t know what you were trying to do. It shouldn’t have worked, but thank _fucking_ God it did.”

“I’m sorry, Ren. I just… didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“It’s not better for you to be.” 

“It’s over.” Tokiya mumbles. “Let that be enough.”

“It’s not.” Ren says grimly. “Not now. Not when it was this close. That was… that was stupid.” Ren’s tone turns almost hopeless, but he lifts Tokiya. “We’re getting home and I’m checking every square inch of you.”

Tokiya gets quiet- he already knows that his face is bruising and that he’s probably cut his leg, but that’s all of the injuries that he had, and he knew that. 

It doesn’t keep Ren from keeping his word, stripping Tokiya down himself and then checking over Tokiya completely. He makes a big deal about Tokiya’s leg and then doesn’t redress Tokiya before climbing into the bed himself. 

“I wasn’t trying to get myself shot, Toki.” Ren’s voice is careful. “But it was pure luck that he missed hitting you, and that would have been point blank.” Ren holds Tokiya tightly, his legs both entangling Tokiya’s uninjured one. 

“I don’t want to fight.” Tokiya mumbles, and Ren sighs at that.

“I’ll… drop it. I won’t forget it- and I’m only going to stop bringing it up if you give me your word that you’ll listen to me. I’m going to be taking care of you for the next few days. You’re not getting up until your leg is mostly healed. But I want you to listen to me during it.”

“...Okay.”

“Thank you.” Ren tilts his head up to kiss Tokiya’s jaw on the side of his face that isn’t bruised. “I just care for you, you know.”

“...I know, Ren.”

“If you can get some rest, you should. I’m going to watch over you.” Ren settles his head back against Tokiya’s shoulder. “And I’m not going to leave you alone again. I’m not going to let anyone touch you again, either. I’m going to keep you safe.”

“I know.” Tokiya’s next joke falls a bit flat, but the attempt is made. “I wouldn’t expect any less from my _guardian angel_.”


End file.
